I would say bite me but I don't like that idea
by greenlilyinthemeadow
Summary: Damon the one and only lady's man falls for a boy.But trys his best not to this is their story.
1. info

~Characters~

Rehe Erotisch

Looks:eyes are a blue that make you think of rain,hair as bright as the sun,and has a girl body.

(meaning he as curves but no boobs)

Age:17Height:5'5

Status:single

Personally:smart-ass,hot temper,and pms like a girl

Bio:Just move to mystic falls with his sister,best friend,and his sister's boyfriend.(they start school at the same time has Stefan)Parents died in a boat that caught on fire with Katja parents. Gets called Rere

Liselotte Erotisch

Looks:Hair a dark black with purple highlights that look like a shooting star,eyes a dark honey brown that look like a almond,and body is perfect with everything where it is should be but only has a b cup.

Age:17Height:5'3

Status:Taken

Personally:sweet,innocent,loud,hyper,a bad temper,smart,and a tomboy.

Bio:Is Rehe's is dating met when she was studying in feel in love with her when she help him get off the he didn't leave and they started loves everybody but if you hurt someone that she loves she get mad every called Liz.

Katja Sogar

Looks:Hair bright like a marigold,eyes as blue as a sky after the rain,she is a bombshell but trys to hide it.

Age:17Height:5'0

Status:single

Personally:Reserved,cautious,shy,over thinks,if she hates you you will know,and witty.

Bio:She loves the twins like they are Ethan with a had a normal life until her parents died then she went with the falls in love with Matt with first called Kat.

Ethan Erde

Looks:Hair a chestnut brown looks like wolf fur,eyes are a green that looks like they haunt you in your dreams and you would like that,he has a 6 pack what more can I say.

Age:18Height:6'4

Status:Taken

Personally:Loyal,hyper,easily manipulated,can get jealous easy,and protective

Bio:He been a run away since he was Liz when he was 16 she fell in love with her the moment he saw has a secret that only Liz had a bad parents were drug addicts and he has not seen them since he was called Eth only by Liz.


	2. The beginning

~Rehe Pov~

I walked around endlessly we just move here to Mystic falls we use to live in Clinton,Iowa but it holds to many my parents were rich so I have a trust fund we just bought a woods looked inviting.I was so deep in the woods I can't go to sleep ever since my parents died it's called insomnia yes I can only go to sleep when it's 1:30 and it's only 11:40 I just keep staring at my phone see when it was me and my sis is birthday when we were 16 we got each other a present even though she got more because of her boyfriend anyway the gift was a add on to my phone kind off a fortune teller it puts a song on to tell me how that day is going to be it does it randomly even if my phone is off it still goes off the songs are always right it's freaky today it has not gone off that means in twenty minutes it is going to go off.

I walked a little longer I see a man and a young women making man was kissing her neck.I mean really is their no place that people are not making don't even hear like clock worked my phone started to sing Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton .Then they heard me I hurry and said,"My bad I took a wrong turn I will leave you to make-out sorry for disturbing."I hurry and ran the other way back to my house.I fall but got back up their was something in his eyes they were cold like death he want to make people suffer he was broken it's the same look I had went my parents died.I would still have it if it was not for Ethan,Kat,and mainly my sister was danger in through eyes that was calling I had to run.

~Damon Pov~

I was drinking a another girls the strangeness song came on so I looked to see a guy I think looking nervous. He saw me I waited I was full so I didn't need a snack. Then he said in a angelic voice,"My bad I took a wrong turn I will leave you to make-out sorry for disturbing" Then he ran I laughed he though we were making out that guy was stupid really guy was so small I could probably kill him when I was human by just hugging him.I was about to leave when finally his smell hit me it was the rain with strawberries I wanted him I was now hungry I follow the way he ran I could tell he was at home already.I was right where he fell the blood gave me his smell he must of fell and scratch his bless the clumsy ones their a I saw though the night a mp3 or I think that is what their calling it now.

I hoped he lived a alone so I make everyone thing it was a animal attack.I walked up to the door door opened to see a small black haired girl with a sports bra and said,"what do you want?"in a way that made every other guy melt like butter not me. Maybe I'm a little hungry for something right went I going to make her put her legs over her head.A boy only in boxers asked who it was while put his hands on her moment he meet my eyes he knew who what I was.

I said,"I'm Damon Salvatore"

She said,"I'm Liz and this is Eth but that still doesn't answer my question."Then a smaller blonde girl screamed,"who the fuck is at the door at this hour?"

Then the Liz said,"Kat it's a cookie."She call me a cookie wow that is the first time someone called me a cookie.

Then the girl called Kat ran to the Eth I think said,"He's no cookie he's a rapist." Ok now I being called a the boy I was waited for came down only in a a towel wrap around his waist.I was getting turn on by this and I don't know why?

He screamed,"It you from the woods!!"Yes did I tell you he almost drop the towel from shock.

Then I said has calmly has I could,"Yes and you drop your mp3 can I come in it's cold and I normally don't do nice things."

He looked and said,"Ok but you have to tell me how you found my house?"

Then I hurried and made up a lie,"I follow you because ran away for know reason then I saw your mp3 and told you but you only ran I came to the door."I smirked I a good liar has I walked in.

He looked then said,"Don't touch my sister or Me and Ethan and Kat will make sure you never have kids , Don't do anything that Kat doesn't want."I try my best not say what about you but right when I was going to say 'ok' Liz saided,"Touch me in what way?"oh now I see why their protective she innocence I like that but I still said,"ok"But Ethan whisper in her ear low but I still heard it,"In the way I touch you."

A longer pause then she said,"oh I get it."I see how their are related their both dumb.I will have to wait for his I said,"I will have to go home now and it's getting late bye *while looking at the boy in a towel*I never got your name?"

Then he said,"Rehe and bye"I was still looking at Rehe I said,"See you around."while walking out the see you around soon very soon.

T.B.C.


End file.
